Seven sins
by Loli et Myra du Cheshire
Summary: Comment peut-on vivre quand on est rien d'autre que l'incarnation d'un pêché ? Recueil sur la façon dont chaque Homonculus vit son état - Personnages du manga
1. Lust

**Genre** **: ****Angst, Hurt**

**Disclaimer :** **Lust et FMA ne nous appartiennent pas**

**Note des auteures : De tous les persos de FMA, les Homonculus sont notre réel coup de coeur. On adore écrire sur eux, que ce soit pour les tourner en ridicule ou se pencher sur leur psychologie. Ce recueil est notre vision personnelle de la façon dont ils se perçoivent eux-mêmes. ****Pour ne pas changer nos bonnes vieilles habitudes, nous commençons avec notre petite préférée.**

* * *

**Lust et la Luxure**

* * *

Lust est celle qui, extérieurement, symbolise le mieux son pêché. De ses longs cheveux noirs à ses formes généreuses, tout chez elle invite à la volupté et au plaisir charnel. Elle est un stéréotype vivant, un physique parfait créé sur mesure pour l'Homonculus qui porte la Luxure.

Paradoxalement, c'est aussi elle qui a le plus de recul avec son pêché.

Lust ne vit pas de ses propres désirs, seulement de ceux qu'elle suscite chez les autres. Elle se nourrit de cette envie qu'elle fait naître parmi les hommes, excitant d'abord leur désir avant de s'approprier leur cœur, et celui qu'elle décide de faire sa proie devient un simple pantin entre ses griffes.

Et pour ça, elle est bien utile à Father. Les hommes sont nombreux parmi leur ennemis, si forts et si méfiants, et face à eux, Lust est une arme imparable. Elle est leur seule faiblesse, celle qui les perdra. Avec elle, il a l'assurance que jamais elle ne se laissera emporter par la Luxure au point d'en contredire ses ordres, et sa clairvoyance est pour lui un gage de fidélité.

Peut-être est-ce pour ça qu'elle est la plus humaine du groupe, parce qu'elle a cette chance de ne pas être prisonnière de son pêché, seulement de cette image de femme fatale qu'elle renvoie, ce dont elle s'accommode très bien.

Mais même si elle le garde pour elle, ce recul qu'elle a en fait aussi une libre penseuse. Détachée de la haine que pourrait lui conférer son pêché, il lui semble parfois qu'elle arrive à comprendre les Humains. Elle sait qu'elle n'appartient pas à leur espèce, mais elle ne se sent pas non plus comme les autres Homonculus. Au fond, elle se dit que ses frères ont de la chance d'être trop obnubilés par leur essence pour se poser toutes les questions qu'elle se pose. Lust est la seule qui souhaiterait être plus habitée par son pêché.

* * *

**Les jumelles du Cheshire**


	2. Sloth

**Genre** **: ****Angst, Hurt**

**Disclaimer :** **Sloth et FMA ne nous appartiennent pas**

* * *

**Sloth et la Paresse**

* * *

La Paresse est le plus handicapant des pêchés. Sloth porte en permanence son poids sur ses épaules, comme un fardeau encombrant qui rend le moindre de ses gestes exténuant et dénué de tout intérêt. Il est le moins vivant des Homonculus, lui dont le pêché lui retire toutes ses aspirations.

Comment pourrait-il vivre, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, alors que le simple fait d'exister lui semble être une contrainte ? D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il n'a jamais eu envie de faire quoi que ce soit. La seule chose qu'il désire, c'est rien. Le vide, l'absence totale de sensations.

Il voudrait ne plus avoir conscience de son corps, de son esprit, du monde qui l'entoure. Ne plus rien ressentir et ne plus penser, jamais.

Le sommeil est ce qui s'en rapproche le plus, et il pourrait s'en contenter s'il ne savait pas qu'à chaque qu'il s'endort, il finira irrémédiablement par se réveiller. Il lui faudrait le repos éternel, la mort, donc. Mais il sait que malgré le peu d'utilité qu'il a pour lui, Father a encore besoin de lui.

Alors il se contente d'être là et de servir Father, en attendant que celui-ci accepte de le renvoyer dans le néant d'où il vient.

* * *

**Sloth est peut-être bien l'Homonculus auquel on pense le moins souvent. Mais quand on prend le temps de se pencher sur son cas, on se rend compte à quel point il peut être torturé. La seule chose qu'il veut, c'est ne plus exister. C'est triste.**

**Les jumelles du Cheshire**


	3. Pride

**Genre** **: ****Angst, Hurt**

**Disclaimer :** **Pride et FMA ne nous appartiennent pas**

* * *

**Pride et l'Orgueil**

* * *

L'Orgueil est à ce qu'il paraît le pire des pêchés. Le plus étouffant, le plus emprisonnant.

Pride le vit comme il respire, sans même s'en rendre compte. Pour lui, il lui semble naturel de se voir meilleur que les autres, pas par prétention, mais par pure observation. Il le voit, il l'entend, tout ce qu'ils disent lui paraît tellement insipide, tellement inférieur à ce que lui aurait pu dire.

Il se considère comme celui qui est le moins touché par son pêché, tout simplement parce que sa volonté doit être bien plus forte que celle de ses frères et sœurs, sans voir que plus il se sent immunisé, plus il s'enfonce dans l'Orgueil.

Mais même s'il ne réalise pas toute l'étendue du mal qui le ronge, il se rend bien compte des contraintes qu'il lui impose. Parce qu'il ne peut rien faire sans penser aux retombées qu'il y aura sur son image, parce qu'il se doit d'être toujours le premier partout, même dans les domaines qu'il ne connaît pas, parce qu'il ne peut pas dire un mot, pas faire un geste sans s'assurer de rester à chaque fois le plus digne possible.

Et dans ces moments où il comprend qu'il n'est même pas maître de son propre esprit, sa fierté l'oblige à garder pour lui ses idées noires.

C'est sûrement pour cela qu'il s'interdit de reconnaître l'Orgueil qui l'habite. La seule idée de n'être ni plus ni moins que l'objet d'un pêché, une simple marionnette au même titre que les 6 autres, lui est insupportable.

A la place, il préfère se voir comme un chef d'œuvre, l'arme absolue sans laquelle Father ne pourrait jamais prétendre à la victoire. Il est sa plus grande réussite, et il lui est indispensable.

Mais bien sûr, étant aussi le plus intelligent du groupe, il sait bien que ce n'est pas vrai.

* * *

**Les jumelles du Cheshire**


	4. Envy

**Genre** **: ****Angst, Hurt**

**Disclaimer :** **Envy et FMA ne nous appartiennent pas**

**Paulie et akatsuki696 : Oui, on a eu envie de parler un peu de ces personnages souvent oubliés. Ils ne sont pas les meilleurs persos du manga, c'est vrai, mais quand on prend la peine de s'y intéresser, en fait il y en a des choses à dire. Et puis, ce ne sont pas ceux qu'on connaît le mieux, ils arrivent tard dans l'histoire, ils sont peu exploités dans les fanfics, donc on s'est dit que ça pourrait être sympa de donner un point de vue sur leur psychologie, et sur leurs pêchés qui eux sont une mine d'or question inspiration.**

**Syri : Ah ah, on est contentes d'avoir réussi à te faire apprécier Pride, même si ce n'est que pour un instant ! Pour tout t'avouer, ce n'est pas notre préféré à nous non plus, pourtant on a adoré écrire son OS.**

**Note des auteures : On a bien cru qu'on y arriverait jamais avec celui-là. Envy est un personnage, comment dire ? Très complexe, et on a eu un mal fou à condenser et structurer notre pensée.**

* * *

**Envy et l'Envie**

* * *

L'envie est un pêché à part. Il ne conduit à aucun plaisir, aucune satisfaction, et ne se compose que de convoitise, de jalousie et d'obsession malsaine.

Envy vit en permanence sous son joug, sans aucun moyen de s'en détacher. Les objets de son désir sont partout autour de lui. Tout ce qu'il n'a pas, il brûle d'envie de l'avoir. Tout ce que les autres sont, il voudrait l'être aussi.

Chaque nouvelle envie le consume, chaque nouvelle tentation se révèle plus forte que la précédente, comme la promesse de réussir finalement à trouver ce qui le contentera. Mais ce qu'il désire, ce n'est que le désir en lui-même, et il sait bien qu'une fois entre ses mains, ce qu'il a convoité si ardemment n'aura plus aucun intérêt pour lui. Or même si l'attente de posséder quelque chose lui est insupportable, la frustration de ne pas pouvoir en profiter est pire encore.

Il déteste tout le monde, ceux qui sont heureux, ceux qui arrivent à se satisfaire de ce qu'ils ont alors que lui cherche depuis si longtemps la même satisfaction. Et bien sûr, il se déteste, lui aussi. Chaque personne autour de lui lui paraît avoir un sort plus enviable que le sien.

Pourtant, il pourrait prendre l'identité de n'importe qui, mais ça ne sera jamais que leur identité. A force d'emprunter celle des autres, il en a perdu la sienne, à supposer qu'il en ait un jour eut une.

Au fond, il ne sait pas qui il est, ce qu'il aime ou veut vraiment. Il ne sait même pas si ses désirs sont les siens, ou juste ceux des autres qu'il copie. Il a beau détester les humains, il ne pourrait pas vivre sans eux, car sans personne à envier, il ne serait plus personne.

* * *

**Ça y est, on a passé la moitié. Plus que 3 à faire ! On ne sait pas encore auquel on va s'attaquer maintenant, mais on peut déjà vous dire que ce ne sera pas Greed. Après nous être bien pris la tête avec Envy, on va attendre un peu avant de travailler le prochain ''gros'' personnage. Par contre, la suite va se faire désirer, étant donné qu'on a encore rien commencé.**

**Les jumelles du Cheshire**


End file.
